1986 VALERIE - Götz Elegance Play Doll - 20 Inch Soft Doll with Kanekalon Wig - WEICHPUPPE mit KANEKALON PERUCKE 48261 - Brown Hair, Brown Eyes - White Flower Dress with Yellow Jacket
This Götz Play Doll VALERIE is a WEICHPUPPE doll produced in 1986; she measures 51cm/20" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code #: 48261. She has WIGGED, long, straight brown hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn up in two pinned-back, side braids with large bow matching her dress. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN with an UNKNOWN eye design. She is a non-articulated Götz Elegance doll designed with natural human proportions. VALERIE has a 1986 GRETEL facial mold. This doll is classified as a WEICHPUPPE, which Götz defines as SOFT DOLL in English. It has a soft, padded cloth doll torso with non-articulated shoulders and hips; it cannot sit unaided but can stand on its own with help (please check out the article Non-Articulated Götz Dolls for more information on articulation). WEICHPUPPE are categorized as regular "Play Dolls"; they have been specifically designed to develop and stimulate creative child play and are made with fabrics and materials that are both durable and capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls either have "rooted hair" or "wigged hair" made of kanekalon fiber. ROOTED HAIR is very durable as the hair is inserted directly into the doll's scalp and "sewn" from the inside out; WIGGED HAIR tends to be found on dolls designed for older children as it can be gently washed, brushed (with a wire brush), and styled. Play Dolls tend to have either plastic "sleepy-eyes" (i.e. eyes that open/close when the doll's vertical position is changed or "fixed eyes" (i.e. eyes that do not move). A Play Doll's outfit is made of high-quality, natural fibers and materials (ex. cotton); outfits are well-crafted and designed more for durability than for care and appearance. These dolls are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. Play Dolls include both regular play dolls and "Handcrafted" Play Dolls. For the reasons mentioned above, regular Götz Play Dolls are the least expensive type of Götz Doll produced. Note: Certain factors influence these dolls' secondary market price, such as the doll's body type and facial mold desirability. Catalog Information *Doll Name: VALERIE *Year Produced: 1986 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code #: 48261 *Height in cm/inches: 51cm/20" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED DOLL *German Classification: WEICHPUPPE mit KANEKALON PERUCKE *German Classification (in English): Soft Doll with Kanekalon Wig *Doll Type: REGULAR PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Marking: UNKNOWN' *Facial Mold Name/Designer (if known): 1986 GRETEL *Doll Collection/Series/Line: Götz Elegance - ''BAVARIAN GIRLS'' *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: WEST GERMANY Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight brown hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair in two pinned-back side braids with a large white bow matching her outfit. *Hair Type: WIGGED HAIR *Hair Material: KANEKALON FIBER *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL EYE DESIGN': Eye design appears as either one "solid" color or as a gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to the edge of the pupil. **'DECAL EYE DESIGN': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines ("-" that radiate outwards from the iris to the edge of the pupil. *Other Physical Features: TANNED Articulation Type To learn more about the subject of articulation in dolls, please check out this article: Non-Articulated Götz Dolls *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NONE' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: NON-ARTICULATED' **'NONE/NON-ARTICULATED: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit unaided; despite its flat feet, doll cannot typically maintain an unsupported standing position (though this is possible in some dolls if the doll contains enough stuffing at the hips to support its weight, and it is flexibly positioned). Body does not contain articulation mechanisms at articulation locations. Head can manually rotate within its cloth doll torso (vs. articulate). Original Outfit (and Accessories) Description Please provide a brief yet detailed description (i.e. include details such as each item's physical appearance, color, material type, etc) of this doll's original outfit along with any original accessories, below. If possible, please also provide a photo. Original Box Please provide a photo and/or description of this doll's original box, below. Category:Main Doll Index Category:Götz Play Dolls Category:WEICHPUPPE - Soft Doll Category:WEICHSTEHPUPPE - Soft Standing Doll Category:Götz Elegance Collection Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Non-Articulated DOLLS Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced in 1986 Category:All Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:20-20.5 Inch DOLLS Category:Wigged Hair Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls with Straight Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Light Skinned TANNED Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Girl Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Nationality Doll Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls and Baby Dolls with Hair Braids Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Unknown Eye Type - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Sleepy-Eyes, Plastic - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Facial Mold: 1986 GRETEL Category:Unknown Neckstamp Marking